The secret that shouldn't be told
by minorians
Summary: A new girl comes to Kadic and she has a soft spot for odd. Yet she wonders were he always runs off to, will she find out the gang's secret? AxJ UxY OxOC language is strong after chapter 7
1. New to School

**Ok this is my first CL fic i am actually going to try sticking to.**

**disclamer: Yeah i know i don't but i can dream**

* * *

Then sun beat down on the girl's brown wavy shoulder length hair as she trudged to school. Back-pack slung halfway over her back she sand to her self the current song playing on her I-pod; Why don't you kiss her by Jesse McCartney.

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

She hardly noticed a boy following her as she walked through the gates of Kadic Academy. The boy was starring at her in awe.

'She has such an amazing voice' He thought to himself. She kept singing until she came to the office of the school. She then turned off her I-pod and walked to the secretary.

"Excuse me," She asked. The woman looked up.

'She even talks beautifully,' the boy thought looking around the corner and trying to blend in with the other kids walking about.

"Yes what is it?" The woman replied.

"I'm a new student here," She said shyly.

"Oh yes your things have arrived a few minutes ago-here is your room number," She handed he a piece of paper, " I'll find someone to show you around- Odd please come here," Out of sheer reflexes Odd shouted,

"It wasn't me Ulrich made me do it!" The woman sighed.

"Your not in trouble, I need you to show around a new student," She turned to the girl, "Your things are already in your room and I'm sure Odd will help you feel right at home." Odd walked up to the girl he held out his hand smiling,

"Hi my names Odd," The girl shook his hand replying,

"Yeah I noticed." Odd's faced went stern,

"Oh ha ha very funny," He said sarcastically.

" Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

"Well yeah-what's your room number?" She thrust a piece of paper at him. He took it looked at the numbers and frowned trying to remember its location,

"Oh yeah that's by Aelita's room and it's one of the single boarder rooms, lucky." He began walking and she took that as a single to follow him. They went outside and into another building and up one flight of stairs, as they walked down the hallway the sound of bickering girls could clearly be heard. From their distance it sounded like it was about someone's music.

"I am trying to study here! Could you at least keep it down?" A girl with pink hair yelled.

"Like you even need to study! You ace every last test thrown at you! And I am trying to bring at least some color to this school!" A girl with black hair yelled back. Suddenly Odd jumped between the two girls he turned to the girl with black hair and pointing a finger at her yelled,

"You know what Sissy you are getting on my very last nerve! I'm sure that if you ask every last girl in this hall they would not like listening to the 'Spice Girls' at 2:oo in the morning! And that alone is bad enough without you singing overtop of the music!"

The girl was starring at him amazed

'Wow he knows how to stick up for someone, and he does it good. Oh god am I getting a crush on him?' She looked intently at him as he stuck up for his friend, 'wow he is amazing…yup I'm defiantly crushing,' Once Odd was done yelling he walked past Sissy and opened a door,

"Here's you room, do you want any help setting up?" Excepting her chance to get to know her latest crush she quickly agreed. Her laptop I-pod speakers and purple lamp went on the desk and her Care Bear comforter went on the bed.

"Yeah just keep this away from me," Odd said pointing at the comforter. With an evil grin on she rolled it up in a ball and threw it in his face. With a shriek of terror Odd fell on the ground

"IT BURNS IT BURNS THE HAPPY THE CARING THE BEARNESS!" Odd's moment of burning was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello? What? Already? But it's the first day of school, yeah ok I'll be there. Bye." He stood up to leave and turned around,

"You know I don't even know your name," Blushing she said

"Marisa. Marisa Sellers." Waving a good-bye Odd said

"See ya"

"Yeah see ya around," After he shut the door she said to herself

"Hopefully" Then through the door she heard Odd say

"I heard that!" Blushing very **very** red she yelled back

"OH MY GOD, GO AWAY ODD!" Then she heard Odd's laughter fading away. After a long first day of 'school' she got on her laptop and wrote on her diary, but not after wondering were Odd had to go to so quickly.

* * *

**There it is the first chappie**

**Emily: This sucks**

**Me: Shut up emily!**

**You must excuse emily she is crazy**

**o,o**


	2. Crush?

**Ack a new chapie and sooo fast. Yes yes i know i am the best **

**arent i modest? **

**I would also like ot thank the following:**

**Blossom Of Death: glad my fic was the first **

**iNVERTED: THANKS! **

**o,o**

* * *

Early next morning Marisa woke up around 7 to knock on her door. Still in her Backstreet Boys sleep shirt **(A.N It's a long shirt that goes about to her knees with a pic of the band singing on the front)** she opened the door rubbing her eyes. She found a smiling Odd in the doorway getting ready to laugh his head off. She gave him an evil look but to late, he was on the floor holding his sides laughing to his full content. She then walked back into her room and picked up her care bear blanket and yet again threw it on him. He stopped dead and yelled,

"OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN GET THIS CRAP OFF OF ME!" Marisa was now on the floor of her room laughing, and then Odd walked over and kicked her slightly in the side.

"OOW! That hurt," Odd gave her a weird look,

"I hardly touched you."

"It's kinda a habit, I once threw a Barbie over my head and it hit the wall and I said ow, I guess that's how it started," She shrugged. **(A.N no lie I do that to, and that is a true story )**

"Riiiiiggght. Well I wanted to take you down to breakfast and show you around"

"Oh, ok, one sec I need to change," She said noting the PJ's. Odd snickered,

"Yeah I noticed," She then slammed the door in his face and the sounds of her rummaging through drawers was herd, about five minutes later she opened the door. Her hair was up in a medium high pony-tail with some of her bangs hanging out, she had on light blue jeans and a Field Hockey sweatshirt saying 'Middletown Field Hockey' with two sticks crossed over each other and her last name 'Sellers' on the back in bold black letters. Odd raised an eyebrow,

"You play field hockey?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh nothing my friend Yumi plays, but I'm sure she could beat you." Marisa raised her eyebrow and put her hand on her waist leaning slightly to the side,

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah sure, you win I show you all around the school and dye my hair blue, but if Yumi wins you get nothing, and you dye your hair blue."

"Wow you sure know how to make a bet but lets make the hair hot pink. Deal?" Marisa held out her hand,

"Deal. Get out the dye Sellers."

"I beg to differ, were and when?"

"Lets go check with Yumi when we eat"

Meanwhile in the lunch room

"That was crazy yesterday X.A.N.A taking over the lab mice and trying to eat us that seems so…old it's almost like the rats" A boy with brown hair was saying.

"Yeah I know, but at least no one saw them, no one was in class this first week is for all the boarders to get settled in," A boy with blonde hair and black rimmed glasses replied, then a two girls with black and pink hair nodded in agreement. Just then they were interrupted by Odd slamming through the door with a shy looking girl behind her listening to her I-pod.

"HEY YUMI I GOT A CHALLENGER FOR YOU!" The entire cafeteria became silent and looked over to their all star field hockey player. Yumi set down her fork and got up, still looking at the table she said,

"I except your challenge," She looked up, "The soccer field, noon be there," She then picked up her tray threw out the remainder of her food and walked out of the campus. The cafeteria then began to talk about the field hockey face of, and began pointing at the new girl and describing and very graphic detail how she could become injured and beaten. Cringing at the thought she walked over to the food line with Odd and picked out lucky charms milk and a banana. She sat down at a table with Odd.

"Marisa I'd like you to meet my three other bestest friends ever," pointing to the brown haired boy, "Our soccer superstar ULRICH STERN!" Ulrich sighed at his friends over hyperactive antics and waved a hello. Odd continued pointing to a girl with pink hair,

"Our computer know-it-all extraordinaire AELITA STONES!" Aelita shook her hand and said,

"Yeah we met-and thanks Odd for taking care of Sissy it was real quiet last night, I only herd her crying while singing the chorus of 'Everybody' from the 'Backstreet boys'. That made Odd start laughing and drop his banana that was in his hand. Marisa then set down her spoon took a deep breath and promptly smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow that hurt! Abusive." Odd said rubbing the back of his head.

"Just keep quiet about that, and you won't have to worry about waking up alone in that creepy factory on the river." The blonde gave a small ehhem,

"I believe you forgot someone Odd," Odd smiled

"Oh yeah, this school's own personal Einstein JEREMY!" Jeremy held up a hand,

"Thank you thank you I'll be here all year." Marisa giggled.

"I have a question why did Yumi leave the campus? Aren't you not allowed to leave?" Marisa asked.

"She isn't a boarder she lives down the street," Ulrich replied, "She must have went home to train using her DDR game, did you know she can get a D on 'in the heat of the night' on 'heavy'?" **(A.N FYI for those of you who don't know what DDR is it is a game that arrows come up on the screen and you have you step on the corresponding arrows on the dance mat with music playing. The levels are beginner light standard heavy and challenge) **Marisa couldn't help but laugh,

"No way, she trains using DDR, on heavy? I get at least a B on that song-"

"Stop right there," Odd held up his hand.

"I am a DDR MASTER! Not even out super fast soccer star here can beat me," Marisa sighed,

"Yeah well one challenge a week is good enough for me, maybe some other time wonder boy," She patted him on the head at the 'wonder boy' part and got up and threw away the remaining half of her banana. She then walked outside and into the woods. Odd was leaning on the table resting his head on his hand starring after her. Ulrich waved a hand in front of his face,

"Helllllooooo earth to Odd do you read me?"

"Eh…..what?" Ulrich gave him a questioning face,

"You like her," Ulrich said crossing his arms.

"WHAT!" Ulrich nodded a placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't lie I can tell. You talked about her in your sleep." Odd's mouth dropped open,

"WHAT DID I SAY," Odd yelled shaking Ulrich's shoulders. Aelita and Jeremy being bored walked to Jeremy's room to work on Aelita's virus. Ulrich shook free of Odd's grasp and said very plainly, and counting on his fingers,

"Lets see you talked about her hair, her eyes, her singing, her voice, and there was something in there about care bears." Odd swallowed,

"Ok I admit it, I like her but I don't know for sure I hardly know her,"

"That my friend is what we call a crush, and what do we do with crushes?"

"Sing?"

"What? Yeah sure I was going to say talk to her but do whatever you want." Odd then saluted

"Yes sir Captain Ulrich sir. A vast yeh I be a pirate argh" Odd then ran out the door. Ulrich smacked his palm on his head, 'what will I ever do with him,' he thought to himself.

* * *

**Yes we all know Odd is well odd. tehe well yeah **

**REVIEW!**

**o,o**


	3. Umchapter 3

**OMG ANOTHER CHAPIE! I sorry i had so many spelling mess ups and then i fixed it now for the tankies**

**Dragon C. Chan: don't we all love him? 3**

**iNVERTED: yes another one! **

**almostinsane: yeah i'm almost insane as well so here is another chapy to keep your sanity **

**Flaming Wolf Fox: glad you like it so heres another one!**

* * *

Marisa was kinda far in the woods by this point. She was slightly 'dancing' just moving so slightly, if anyone saw her she would be embarrassed beyond belief. She was listening to 'Gravity' from the Wolf's Rain soundtrack. **(A.N Wolf's rain is an Anime that used to be on adult swim. It has really good music anyways back to the story)**

_Been a long road to follow_

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

_Maybe this time tomorrow_

_the rain will cease to follow_

_and the mist will fade into one more today_

_something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_am I going home?_

_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

_Zero gravity what's it like?_

_Am I alone?_

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet_

_still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

_something is pulling me_

_I feel the gravity of it all_

She smiled slightly after singing the song under her breath but yet slightly loud all the same because she was alone. Or so she thought. She heard a twig snap not so far behind her and wheeled around to see Odd leaning on a tree, in a very calm fashion. Trying to not blush at the fact that some one heard her singing her heart out in the middle of the woods, and let alone her crush. After a few moments of silence Odd cleared his throat and said,

"You sing really nice," He smiled. Now unable to hide her flushing red cheeks she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and replied a simple,

"Thanks." **(A.N Sorry I noticed her description in wrong her hair is layered and its longest is about 4 inches down her back sorry )** 'Come on Odd think of something smart to say' Odd said to himself mentally. 'Is he going to say something or are we going to stand here all day?' Marisa thought. Then Marisa chose to speak

"Well since you stopped talking I'm going to finish setting up my room," and she started to walked past him.

"Wait," He said, she turned around. 'Oh great you got her attention now what' Odd panicked on the inside. He scratched the back of his head,

"You need anymore help, I kinda left you yesterday," Marisa smiled and nodded, and they walked together in silence back to her room except for the sound of her earphones playing 'You found me' by Kelly Clarkson.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe _

They came to her room and all that was left to do was put away some of the smaller things away. Odd found some art supplies and was going to open the small drawer under the bed when Marisa jumped in from of him blocking his way,

"You don't wanna open that,"

"What is there a spider in there? I can take it," He opened the drawer and he was pounced by a large ball of grey fluff. He fell back and the small creature meowed in his face and licked his nose. Odd's nose wrinkled from the odd scratchy feeling of a kitten's tongue. Marisa giggled,

"I'd like you to meet Smokey, but please oh PLEASE don't tell anyone," She said begging with her hands together. **(A.N wow you get a lot of those today well Smokey is one of my cats that we had to put down most recently and he was only 3! I miss him so I let him go to France as a cute fur ball again; as he grows he becomes less furry. He has short fur. At this early age he has piercing blue eyes) **Odd laughed,

"Don't worry I have a secret of my own I'll show you when we are done here,"

"Actually we are done,"

"Oh well ok," Marisa picked up Smokey to take with her but Odd noticed

"Eh you might want to leave him here." Marisa gave Smokey a kiss on the head and set him on the bed with a small blue dish of food and another with water. They walked up some stairs down a hallway and Odd opened a clearly unlocked door.

"Kiwi come here buddy I know you are here somewhere." A small muffled bark was his answer as the covers on the left bed began moving. Marisa pulled away the blankets to reveal and small Chihuahua (?).

"Aww he is adorable!"

"Yeah adorable but as lazy as ever, don't tell Jim"

"Jim?"

"He thinks he's the head honcho and makes sure we all follow the rules, glad at least someone else brought a pet to school, I thought poor Kiwi would be alone."

"Yeah poor thing" She smiled petting him. Odd then came out with a random question,

"Do you like video games?"

"Who doesn't I have an X-box 360 at home."

"Do you wanna play?"

"Yeah but I have a field hockey mach to get ready for." With one last pat on the head for Kiwi she walked out the door and her voice was herd saying,

"Bye Odd"

"Bye," He yelled back down the hall.

* * *

**Wow i can't wait to write the field hockey face off. I play so i might be using hockey terms you don't know, but don't worry i will describe them for you and some of the moves are self explanatory**

**pullback: oh come on it's when you 'pull back' the ball**

**see it's easy.**

**o,o**

**Oh yeah P.S i don't normaly update this fast we just have no math homework caus we have unity day this week sarcastic joy. so i will get as much in as i can**

**also help for people who write song fics: i find it easier to write when listning to the chosen song**


	4. Getting ready for the match

**Ok people major sorry i havn't updated for a while but i had major writers block so here it is!**

* * *

Marisa was in her room choosing what to wear for the match, she still had her old hockey uniform but was not about to wear that nasty pleaded blue and gold kilt.

**(A.N oh trust me it is way nasty looking and the spandex shorts we have to wear under isn't the most comfortable thing in the world)** She just picked out a pair of dark blue shorts and the shirt of her hockey uniform. In dark blue by her left shoulder it had a number four. It also had a larger four on the back. She found her stick that had red around the bottom and showing the company name 'STX'. She redid her hair and put hair spray in making sure it would not get in her face, then after a once over in the mirror she slung pink duffle bag over he shoulder and waved a good-bye to Smokey and walked out her door. After she turned around from locking the door she was surprised to see Odd leaning on the wall across the hall. Surprised she gasped then clasped her side to control her breath.

"Odd you scared the crap outa me,"

"Oh sorry, just wondered if you wanted to go for a jog. I could be your warm up buddy." Marisa thought and then said,

"Well I normally do a little one on one to warm up, but since I have to worthy opponents I guess we could run. Can I leave my hockey stuff on the field?"

"Yeah sure, come on I have a really cool place in the woods to jog."

"Ok but we can't talk." Odd was confused at that,

"Why?"

"My old hockey coach said 'Your only really working out when you can't talk or sing normally'. So I listen to music instead."

"Oh well ok follow me," Then in a leader-ish way he yelled, "TO THE WOODS!" Marisa giggled and followed him to field set down her things then walked to the hiking trail in the woods. Before they set off Odd said,

"It's eleven fifteen now we jog and or fast walk for half an hour then you can rest for the game." Marisa nodded set her I-pod to 'Grip' from the anime InuYasha **(A.N I know there are soo many InuYasha bashers out there so even if it's on my fic don't get mad) **Marisa and Odd started on a medium fast sprint for about a minute or two then jogged for five minutes. They kept this pattern for fifteen minutes when then turned around to start back. This time they just fast walked and Marisa turned off her I-pod to just chat for a while. They just found out very little, like fave movies games, that kind of stuff. Before they knew it they were back at the field and a crowd was slowing forming. Odd pointed out Jim walking on to the filed to check the goalpoasts and they both guessed he was going to be ref. Then the crowd erupted into applause and Yumi walked on to the field clad in a black tanktop and black shorts she had a blue gatorade in one hand and a black stick in the other. Not to mention her black kleats. Marisa leaned over to Odd and whispered,

"Wow that girl likes her blac," Odd gave a small laugh,

"Yeah you get used to that after you hang around her for about a year, but it sure gives me a laugh to see her in the school's uniform, the only black she has is the stick and kleats, and Sissy just LOVES telling her how much that outfit 'clashes'" He laughed.

"Sissy?" Odd pointed to and girl in the stands with long black hair and yellow headband starring lovingly at the back of Ulrich's head.

"Let me guess she thinks she is the center of the universe and everything revolves around her. And Ulrich can't stand her, am I right?" Marisa guessed. Odd looked at her like she had three heads,

"How the heck could you figure that out?"

"Oh trust me I know these things, I had the same problem trust me I am so glad to be one ocean apart from him," She laughed. Then said their good-byes and Marisa began to stretch. She practiced some speed drills conroll drills and some pulls and no sooner than she was finished Jim blew his whistle.

"Acording to what I have heard two people have a bet about this match will the two people please come forward to make the bet official." Odd hopped up from the bleachers and Marisa walked on the field were Jim was standing. Odd started first,

"THE STAKES MADE OF THE THIS MATCH IS IF MARISA WINS I WILL DYE MY HAIR HOT PINK! AND IF OUR ALL STAR YUMI WINS MARISA MUST DYE HER HAIR LAZER BLUE AND GO TO THE MOVIES WITH ME!" Marisa almost fell over from shock she looked over at Odd with her mouth wide open, while the crowd ooed and aaaaed.

"The bet is as set will the betters please shake hands to final the bet," Jim said. Marisa and Odd walked to each other,

"Get out the dye Odd" Marisa put out her hand,

"Pick out a date outfit Marisa," Odd grabbed her hand and shook and, then he ran back to the stands with a stare from Ulrich Jeremy and Aelita. Marisa returned to the center of the field along with Yumi and Jim stood between them with a white ball about the size of a baseball yet a bit bigger. He then yelled out the ground rules to everyone in the stands,

"THE VISITING PLAYER WILL START WITH THE BALL, ON MY WHISTLE THEY WILL BEGIN AND THE FIRST TO SCORE THREE GOALS WILL WIN. Players shake hands"

"Ok Yumi as much as I would like to go out with Odd I am not dying my hair blue." Marisa said.

"True, and Odd would look funny with pink hair, but I'm not giving up so easily."

"Neither am I," They shook hands and Marisa took the ball and was in position ready to go.

"PLAYERS READY…THREE…TWO…ONE," Jims whistle blew and the match began.

* * *

**OOOH cliffie**

**Yeah i know there isn't a field hockey face off but my parents are harping me to get off so i guess will finish sunday or monday**

** 3**

**Marisa**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S Also i would liek to thank the people who this story to your faves THANKS!**


	5. The game and XANA

**Wowi would have updated sooner but my interned was being retarded. So i have A TON of stuff on paper. Ok it's not that much but still enough to make my hand cramp **

**thanks to my reviewers:**

**iNVERTED: now you get some action! YAY! **

**xana590: Ok jeez you are like xana. conrtolling much? lol**

**Dragon C. Chan: O.O to you too**

**...: Don't worry she will...NOT! sorry but i will work out in some way**

**Blossom of Death: I know i try inu fanfics all the time, currently writing one but i won't post it till i'm done with this**

**almostinsane: HERE YA GO! **

**thanks 3**

**o,o**

* * *

Marisa took no time she quickly dribbled the ball to the right of Yumi and just as Yumi was about to steal it Marisa pulled the ball left right around her and speed dribbled all the way down the field. She could here the sound of Yumi's fact breathing running up behind her, a quick glance over her right shoulder told her that Yumi was coming up fast, before she knew it Yumi was right beside her and getting ready to jab her stick in front of the ball. Marisa mad a quick stop and pulled back the ball and then pulled behind Yumi right to the goal post. The load 'thunk' of ball hitting the medal back of the goal post sent the crowd erupting in cheers. Jim blew his whistle and the scoreboard showed:

Home: 0

Vistors: 1

Marisa picked the ball up out of the goal and handed it to Yumi,

"Lucky shot," Yumi said,

"Don't blame my skill on your slow reflexes," Marisa retorted, yet smiling all the same. Yumi set the ball down on her side of the field and Jim again blew his whistle. This time the crowd chanted Yumi's name all except Odd. As much as he wanted Yumi to win, he didn't want Marisa to be embarrassed as soon as she got to school. Nonetheless he cheered for Marisa anyway. They moved so fast he could hardly keep his eye on the ball. Also Jim seemed to be calling no fouls, because those two kept to the rules well. A small 'thunk' was heard and Marisa looked happy as ever. She scored gain! Just then Jeremy's laptop began beeping madly,

"Brainiack keep that down I'm trying to watch the game," Sissy said. Jeremy ignored her and opened his laptop. Ulrich leaned over to see. A mess of number and calculations and a glowing red tower.

"Oh no not now," Ulrich groaned.

"I wonder what X.A.N.A is up to this time?" Aelita pondered. A nearly mad cheering from the crowd interrupted their thoughts; you hardly heard the sound of ball against goal. A glance at the scoreboard showed that Yumi finally gained a point.

"You guys go, Marisa will wonder if I disappear," Odd said. They all nodded in agreement.

"As soon as it is over tell Yumi" Jeremy said.

"All call in to give us the 411," Ulrich smiled and flashed thumbs up, then they all headed to the woods and once down the ladder they saw something odd. Or rather himself. Odd stood in front of them but his eyes were gleaming red.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxo_**

"Players may take a time out," Jim yelled after Yumi tied the score 2:2. Odd gave Marisa a pat on the back.

"Wow you are way better then I thought,"

"Thanks,"

"I need to go congratulate Yumi,"

"Kay bye." Odd walked over to Yumi and told her X.A.N.A was on the move again. When Yumi asked for the details she was interrupted by Odd's cell phone.

"Hello? Another polywhatsit? Great just what I need. What do you mean it has no superhuman powers? It must be a distraction for something bigger. I'll go take care of it," He then walked away. Jim blew his whistle again and Yumi realized she needed to throw in the towel, but how?

* * *

**OOOHHHHH CLIFFIE ON YUMI'S THOUGHTS!**

**Yumi: stop toying with my emotions!**

**Me: um let me think about that...no lmao**

**REVIEW!**

** 3**

**o,o**


	6. Discoveries

**My bad not updating. Sorry people but this has been a really crappy few weeks for me. And trust me i will be putting it in my story so people know how i felt...**

**So yeah LUV YA!**

_

* * *

_

_Yumi realized she needed to throw in the towel but how?_

_End Flashback_

Odd was now in the woods heading in the direction of the manhole. He climbed down and once he was on his skateboard he found himself in a race with his polymorphic clone. He picked up his cell and began to dail Jeremy, well he didn't have to 'dail' he was on speed dial 4.( **A.N/ )**

"Ok you two are off to the mountains," Jeremy said as the pair stepped into the scanners

* * *

Yumi stared intently at the ball. She had to get out of the game, for her good buddy...humanity's sake. But it'd be strange if she just walked off the field. But what could she do? Marisa pulled the ball around her when she shot straight up.

"I LEFT MY OVEN ON!" Yumi cried in terror.

"Er, pardon?" Marisa asked, confused and slightly horrified.

"My oven! I left my oven on! My house will surely burn down! Oh Jim, please! Please let me go home to turn it off!" pleaded Yumi, a few stray tears escaping her eyes. Yumi was shocked. She didn't know she was this good of an actress.

" Fine, fine, be back quickly. But you're going to have to forfeit." Yumi twitched.

"Forfeit? Why forfeit! There's no need for me to forfeit! I'll be back in like...uh, an hour. Or two." Yumi stared at Jim.

"Uh, so yeah. You forfeit?" he asked. Yumi nodded sadly.

"The winner by default is...MARISA SELLERS!" The crowd cheered. "Now everybody! BACK TO THE SCHOOL!" The students grumbled and walked towards the school. Yumi waited until they were a good distance away. The only person left was Marisa, who was un-tying her shoes. Yumi made a run for it- running to the factory as fast as she could.

Marisa looked up just in time to see Yumi run- in the complete opposite direction of her house. Was she delusional from terror? Marisa thought so. She re-tied her shoes grabbed her skateboard **( It was conveniently there. YAY convenience!)** and ran after Yumi, hoping to redirect her to her house. 'Wow she's fast' Marisa thought, trying to keep up with her. She heard the distant ringing of Yumi's cell phone and Marisa stoped to listen in on the conversation. All she heard was,

"Mountains? Right ok I'll be there soon. I just hope Odd can handle himself." She hung up and then started running. Marisa knew this was suspicious so she followed her more into the woods. Then she was gone, she lost trace of Yumi completely!

"OH JESUS!" Marisa yelled as she almost fell in the ground. She grabbed on to one of the hooks of the ladder and heard the rolling of a skateboard. She climbed down with hers in hand just in time to see Yumi skate around a corner. As soon as she could she jumped on her board and began the chase. After a few jumps turns and rail grinds she followed Yumi to the old factory. Yumi was in the old shaft elevator and it was going down! 'I need to know were she is going!' Marisa thought and when the doors shut and it was going down she jumped on top of the elevator and it descended under her. Once it stopped she climbed in the air vent beside her. No sooner was her foot in the shaft the elevator starting going down again.

"Great no going back that way" She announced to herself. Then she found a vent opening and she peered though it. She gasped but covered her mouth so she wouldn't be heard. It was…JEREMY! 'What is he doing on the computer and what it that on the screen? Wait is that…it is! It's Ulrich and Aelita and their battling… a block thing? This is weird.' Marisa thought. Then her eyes revealed that Aelita was going into a tower as Yumi appeared on the screan. Then out of no were a white light covered her and she was back in her room that morning.

"What the heck just happened?" She asked herself as her cat jumped on her lap.

"Ok if it's this morning were is Odd?" She asked, she just forgot about it then realized it was still nighttime! So she went to sleep waiting for that wakeup call from Odd…again the next morning.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUUUMMMM! lmao**

**so yeah next chappie should be soon**

**o,o**


	7. Casey

**Ok yes I know. You might have all lit your tourches by now. But I am now going to give you a fair warning. I have just entered my freshman year of high school. I am really not alwayd in the best mood when I get home from school and only get to really update on the weekends. So here you go chapter 7 of 'The secret that shouldn't be told'**

----------------------------------------

As she thought the wakeup call was the same as it was yesterday…or today…my brain hurts. This time she yelled "One sec" and threw on a dark brown T-shirt with a gold thought bubble with Japanese text, blue jeans and her 'old navy' flip-flops. She opened the door to see just the person she thought it was Odd.

"You know I think I had the weirdest dream of my life. You were there and so were so other people there was a field hockey match some kind of passage way and then this white light… it was really vivid dream but I freaked me out all the same." For some weird reason Marisa didn't understand is that seamed to make Odd nervous. He scratched the back of his head

"Well I guess that is kinda freaky… so um… do you wanna go down to breakfast and maybe we can talk about your dream more with some of my friends?" He asked very bluntly. He was almost panicking at this point mostly because he knew that the white light was the return to the past sequence and that he would have to start over with her ALL OVER again. His moment of distress was interrupted by a cell phone ring tone. It was 'the call' from the 'back street boys'. Marisa answered the phone,

"Hello?… Oh hi Mom… yeah it's great here…what? … Is she ok? … Just call me later, kay? … Alright love you bye." Odd raised an eyebrow, his way of asking who it was.

"That was my mom. My dog Casey threw out her hip this morning in the driveway. They're taking her to the vet right now," She placed her hand over her mouth in a worried kind of way, "I just hope she's ok. I don't know what I would do without her." Odd nodded his head in a sympathetic way and they spent the walk down to breakfast talking about pets. At breakfast she was reintroduced to Jeremy, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich. After eating her heart out with pancakes she was walking back to her room to feed Smokey when her phone rang. She had only just left the cafeteria when her phone rang so Odd saw her burst into tears as soon as she hung up. He had no time to catch up to her as she ran at top speed back to her room. Running was a way for her to try and get away from everything, if she would just go a little faster it's as if nothing bad could ever happen to her. But her world crashed around her as she walked into her room and the tears came down like an overflowing dam. When Odd and the others reached her room they heard sobs coming from the closed door. Yumi softly knocked on the door,

"What do you want?" Came her reply barely audible over her crying.

"What's wrong?" Asked Odd highly concerned that a phone call made her burst into tears. He slowly opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed with Smokey on her lap looking just as sad as she was. She was grasping a photo but from the angle he was he couldn't see what the photo was of.

"She's gone she's gone." That's all she was saying through her gasps of breath. Odd sat down on her right Yumi on her left and one glance at the picture told them all. It was a picture of a dog. She was at medium size, a lab border collie mix. Se looked more like a lab than a collie. Her short yellow fur with white paws a white stripe from the top of her head to her nose and the tip of her tail was white along with a white underbelly. The back of the photo had two different things written on it in two different types of handwriting. One in cursive said 'Casey In the yard. 6/5/05'. The other was written in slightly more messy handwriting reading 'I'll never have her back'. Smokey leaped from her lap as Yumi put a comforting arm around her shoulder,

"There threre its ok I'm sure she's happy now." Marisa threw herself back on the bed,

"Why can't she be happy here? Why did she have to go! My mom lied to me when she called me the first time she was already gone and what was I doing? Nothing!" Odd would have said something but given the fact that this was a teenage girl on a hormonal rampage he decided to sit this one out with Ulrich and Jeremy. Aelita took his empty seat on the bed. Her rant continued for about half an hour. When she finally calmed down her eyes were puffy and red from crying and she was really weak. She was lying on her bed and Yumi who was holding her hand through this whole ordeal gave it one last squeeze and stood up. Yumi, after the first fifteen minutes was the only one helping. Aelita joined Jeremy as he used his laptop to give lyoko a scan. Ulrich and Odd were in a heated 'sword' fight using their fingers. When the pair realized what was going on they quickly stopped but Odd muttered slightly, "The force is strong with this one." Marisa sat up on her bed,

"Thanks guys you being here it really means a lot to me." Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying and she was forced to take out her contacts because they kept sliding around in her eyes from all the water works. Odd got up from his seat on the ground and walked over to her.

"No problem Marisa. Hey I got an idea!"

"Does it involve candy and popcorn?" She asked smiling.

"My friend as a matter of fact it does. We are going TO THE MOVIES! Dun Duh Du Nuh!" He said acting very super hero ish. Everyone in the room started to smile.

"What are we going to see?" Aelita asked very happy to go see her first movie. Marisa and Yumi looked at each other and then shouted,

"I'M TIRED OF THESE-" The final part of there sentence has been cut due to very heavy cursing and the most popular quote of 'Snakes on a Plane'.

-----------------------------------

**If that was short I apologise. So yeah.**


	8. Movie Escapades

**Well hello! Yes it is I updtaing much sooner than i bet all of you thought i was going to do.**

**No sir i do not own snakes on a plane but i would like to own a plane full of snakes and not ones that could kill me no sir i want cut little garder snakes yes'm. **

**you will find A LOT of cursing in this chapter and i did bump up the rating to 'M' if you think i could have left it at 'T' (wich i don't think i could) send me a review.**

------------------------------

The rest of that day Marisa spent on the internet sending Samuel Jackson e-mail to Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita and Odd. She used the 'Snakes on a Plane' website and said that she was their homegirl. Then at around seven o'clock they all congregated in Odd and Ulrich's room. After they all chose a seat Odd and Ulrich pulled out a large sack and a chart labeled 'How to Watch Snakes on a Plane.' Odd cleared his throat as Ulrich put a cd in Odd's stereo.

"If you would please bring your attention to the screan Mr. Ulrich and I will demonstrate how to properly ensure your enjoyment during this movie." Ulrich pushed play on the stereo an it started playing 'Cobra Starship, Bring it' **(A.N That is the theme song of 'Snakes on a Plane')**

_Times are strange _

_We got a free upgrade for snakes on a plane_

_Fuck em, I don't care._

_Bought cheap champane,_

_We're going down in flames hey._

"Step one, get a ton of snakes." Ulrich dumped out the bag to reveal it was filled with rubber snakes of different colors and length. Marisa opened her mouth in amzement that the pair of them could come up with such a plan. The rest of them just sat back knowing this plan wouldn't end up so well, or that they wouldn't get in to much trouble for this

_Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it._

"Step two, divide them up to about thirty to forty snakes per person." Ulrich distributed the snakes in lovely little plastic bags to everyone but Yumi's seamed to have a little pease of paper inside of her bag. Marisa opened up her bag and took one snake out and yelled,

"I'm going to kill you Samuel Jackson!" She than began to giggle.

_So kiss me goodbye._

_Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive._

_So kiss me goodbye._

_I can see the venom in their eyes._

_Goodbye._

"Step three, hide the snakes as best you can. Mr. Ulrich if you would please demonstrate," Odd said looking to his friend. Ulrich picked up a snake and acting very much like a flight attendant he showed them the snake and then placed it in one of the pockets of his cargo pants. He continued to do this until both of his pants pockets were full to the brim of snakes.

_It's time to fly,_

_Tonight the sky's alive_

_With the turpentine_

_Lounging in their suits and ties._

_Watch the whore's parade_

_For the price of fame, hey._

"Step four, throw snakes during opening of movie, as such" He picked up a handful of snakes and threw them up in the air yelling,

"Whooo! Snakes on a mother-fucking plane!" Marisa jumped back on Ulrich's bed because a snaked fell on her arm and she let out a small shriek and fell backwards. Then everyone busted out laughing as Kiwi **(A.N Thanks for letting me know that Kiwi was a whippet/greyhound mix. I did a google search and they are so darn cute!)** barked and started to maul Marisa's 'attacker'. A small pile of rubber lay on the floor as Yumi shook her head,

"It never stood a chance."

_Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it._

They all were now very exited to go see the movie. The boys hid their snakes in their pockets and taped them to the inside of their shirts. The girls hid them in their bags. They all headed to theater with money in hand and smiles on their faces they walked up to the box office when they were faced with a large problem. The movie is rated 'R' as in they wer'nt old enough to see it on their own!

"Damn this is a big problem now how are we going to go through with our plan?" Marisa asked putting her finger to her chin in a thinking way. A lightbulb seemed to go off in Jeremy's head. He help up his finger in a eureka kind of way and announced,

"I got it!"

"What do you have for us Einstein?" Ulrich asked bringing the group into a huddle.

"We just get a person over eighteen to pretend to be one of our brother sister or parents!" The group let out oohs and aahs at Jeremy's genius. So they were now trying to blend in while standing outside of the 'AMC' movie theater and looking for a person who could pass as a sibling for either one of them. Then Marisa pointed out someone. She nudged Yumi and Aelita letting them know they there was a cute boy on her radar. Yumi and Aelita started giggling but then gasped as they saw Ulrich Jeremy and Odd walk over to him. They started talking to him but the girls were to far away to here. They say Ulrich open up one of his pockets most likely to show him the snakes and then they pointed to the girls he looked over and they sheepishly waved as he smiled. Him smiling only made them giggle more and they practically screamed with joy, but it turned at more as a squeal, when they saw him nod in agreement with the boys. The boy walked away into the theater and the boys came back to the girls. They stood up as they got closer but Marisa relised something, that boy didn't look eighteen at all he look more about fifteen or sixteen.

"Um Ulrich?" Yumi asked,

"Hm?"

"How old was that boy?" Yumi seamed to have read Marisa's mind.

"He's sixteen." The girls all stopped walking dumbstruck.

"Then how are we supposed to go see the movie?" Aelita asked, Odd only smiled,

"My dear girls our young friend is here with his eldest sister to see the movie as well and he is asking her now if we may join her." The boy walked just outside of the door and flashed a thumbs up in their direction, and they all thrust their fists up in the air in excitement. They all paid for their tickets and walked into the theater. Marisa's old habit of sitting in the front row was hard to break so all the others joined her. Jeremy sat on the very end on the right with Aelita next to him then Ulrich then Yumi, Odd and finaly Marisa. This left Marisa with an empty seat to her left so she put her purse on it. Odd was almost buried in popcorn nachos and assorted candies so when he was talking to Ulrich she would garb a nacho or a box of candy. Then just as the previews were starting a person stepted in front of her,

"Do you mind if I sit here? My sister doesn't want to be seen with me." Even in this dark lighting Marisa could see that it was the boy who helped them get in earlier. She simply nodded while putting a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth, and moving her purse and he sat down.

"By the way my name is James." Marisa smiled at him,

"I'm Marisa." He nodded in understanding. Then the movie finally began.

--------------

**Ok to get my point across i beleive six people have this story on their 'alert' list and i only got one review.**

**thank you almostinsane that review was taken to heart**


	9. New Friends

First off I'm not dead, high school is hard and high school math is harder. I do not like math and I do not like earth and space science.

**ANYWAYS! I am here with a brand new chapter and I have sooooo many people I would like to thank.**

**Tough these two are amazing!**

**Sangokagome: Your reviews make me giggle XD**

**Superkoz: You get a very special part because your review is amazing and inspired me to write some more and stop being the lazy fool that I am.**

**One last thing a large reason I was gone was because… I WENT TO DISNEY WORLD! So that inspired me to write some of my other story (it's a peter pan one…) So without any further to do lets get the story started!**

**Edit: I got an e-mail saying that I needed to look over this chapter and go a little more into detail than I have been. I have come to understand people want more twists and stuff like that. Please understand the last time I updated this story was last year. I was a little less mature than I am now and those kinds of things don't come as easily as they used to. I also now understand if you never saw 'Snakes on a Plane' some parts might confuse you.**

* * *

"_I'm Marisa." He nodded in understanding. Then the movie finally began._

Now that he was paying attention to the movie Marisa could get a better look of him. He had black hair that was slightly long and ended a little below his ears. She found it weird he had piercing blue eyes, but liked that fact that he was tall she liked tall boys. Liking tall boys always seemed to work out for her, one because she didn't like to date boys shorter than her and two she was short enough as it was so almost everyone was taller than her.

As she was getting lost in the fact of how good James looked Hawaiian music was playing and the screen showed a view of a beach.

"Isn't this supposed to be on a plane?" Odd asked. Marisa only giggled. She knew what was coming soon; she slipped her hand inside of her purse and grabbed a good handful of snakes. Just then the screen said,

_Starring: Samuel Jackson_

The theater broke out in to amazingly loud applause. You knew no one at all was going to take this movie seriously. Odd shifted in his seat, Marisa's palm was starting to get sweaty from grasping the snakes.

_Snakes On A Plane_

Moment of truth, during the immense shouting of applause, the snakes flew. Odd jumped on top of his seat shouted,

"BONSAI!" as he chucked more than half his load to the people behind him. The ushers were doing nothing to stop them, guess that teaches them to let teenagers handle this shift. Ulrich never really had a chance, with all the chaos and Odd leaping up, his mountain of candy landed on top of him, and he had popcorn lodged in places one doesn't really want popcorn.

Hilarity ensured as they thought it would as the people took really well to the fact that someone in this theater had some humor. The laughing died down and the movie continued. Odd kept leaning over during the first fifteen minutes saying,

" I swear to god if a plane doesn't get involved here soon I'm going to leave." He did actually leave at one point in time but that was because he needed more popcorn. When he came back with said item he offered some to Ulrich but he was to busy trying to get a kernel out of his eye to notice. During a seemingly boring part in the movie James leaned over to Marisa,

"That was a crazy stunt you pulled with the snakes." She smiled,

"I'm not going to take all the credit it was Odd and Ulrich's idea"

"Well do you have any snakes left?" She nodded and began to split the remaining pile of snakes she had between the two of them,

"I think you can get enough of an idea of when we are going to throw these." James chuckled,

"Is it when he yells 'he's tired of these'" He moved his arm in a circular motion implying what was going to be said next. Marisa respected the fact that he didn't want to curse in front of her. Now back in the movie a large anaconda fell form a panel in the ceiling, this part made Marisa gasp and then Yumi began to laugh at her. That's when Marisa promptly told her to shut up. The anaconda was slinking its way towards a man, who during this entire flight seemed to have a rabid monkey on his back. The man trying to protect himself grabbed at this girl's bag with her pet chihuahua and flung it at the snake. As the snake devoured the dog Odd whispered to himself,

"You are a very sick man." Seeing as Marisa was still recovering from her dog dying this morning she was about to cry. Though just as she was about to start sobbing the anaconda began to strangle the man who sent the dog to its death. Marisa's eyes widened and Odd passed her a confused look she began to explode with laughter. She wiped a tear from her eye and almost fell out of her chair but then caught herself realizing that movie theater floors could have herpes for all you knew.

"Are you okay?" James asked with a highly amused look on his face. Her face was red from laughing so hard,

"Nope!" She smiled, "But I'm getting better." Just then a very rude person from the back of the theater yelled,

"Hey shut the hell up!" That helped no one because then the entire theater burst into giggles. They quieted down for a while with some climatic parts with snakes climbing up steps and a little kid getting bitten by a snake and some old lady dying and some honeymooning couple having an early demise (do you think it was an omen all along?) Then the entire audience waited with batted breath, as Samuel L. Jackson seemed to be getting really ticked off.

"That is IT!" Yelled their favorite ass kicking star wars, and pee wee's playhouse silly man. The entire group all stood up now accompanied by James and hurled the remaining snakes to everyone behind them. Just as they unloaded the last of their snakes a bright light flashed in their eyes. It was one of the teenage ushers,

"Not that I don't think what you guys are doing is totally awesome my boss says I have to make you leave or I get fired." They all shrugged it off and walked to the main lobby.

"Well since I know my sister isn't going to leave that movie to save me I guess I'll wait here until the movie is over," James announced as Odd walked over to the concession stand to buy a soda and a pack of gummy worms. As the boys all walked out the door the girls reluctantly waved good-bye to their black haired blue eyed beauty. As Marisa walked out the door she clumsily dropped her purse and James picked it up for her, as he handed her bag back to her he slipped her a piece of paper,

"Be sure to keep in touch ok?" Marisa then blushed about twenty different shades of red. When she turned around she saw Yumi and Aelita giggly pointing towards her. After she walked up to them Aelita said,

"Odd is going to be soooooo jealous!" She giggled as she looked at the number e-mail, address and myspace url on the paper. Marisa quickly snatched the paper back,

"He isn't going to find out. Wait why would he be jealous?" Yumi and Aelita looked at each other.

"Well if you don't know then we aren't going to tell you," Yumi said a-matter-of-factly.

Then the entire gang walked back to school talking about their fun movie going experience.

* * *

**Ok I hope everyone likes the new edit and if you didn't read it the entire way through again shame on you. I put some descriptions and stuff in. Also for those of you who have no clue what James looks like me and my no art skills are working on a drawing when it's done I will tell all were to find it for furture reference**

**Reveiws keep me going so please send more!!**


End file.
